Redwally
by Winnie Beatles
Summary: Chapter 3 up! If you like Winnimeo, here's the prequel. It is also based on onr of Brian Jacques's books, Redwall. This fanfic takes place when Numbuhs 15 first start out and what happens? Read and Review to find out! 34
1. Default Chapter

Me: If you like my fanfic Winnimeo, you'll love this. This is the prequel to Winnimeo called Redwally. Hopefully, you'll review this fanfic more than you've reviewed my other fanfics. Anywho, here's my story.

1

Numbuh 4 was having a hard time with his baggy blue jeans and large shoes. It only took one accidental, clumsy step and he went tumbling, head over heels, landing sprawled on the ground.

He sat up, groaning in frustration. He stared up at a large tapestry on the wall in the hall. Matthia, the ancient KND warrioress was pictured there, leaning casually on her sword.

He sighed, "You were prob'ly nevah clumsy were you?"

The figure gazed back as she always would with her unchanging expression.

He gazed at the rest of the enormous wall-hanging. Fire, destruction, and chaos was pictured on there. A screaming family and an attacker.

Wallabee Beatles closed his eyes and thought deeply.

He was four years old in his house in Australia. He was at the dinner table as his mother served him a small home-cooked meal.

"Eat oop, Wally. Ah made it special fer ya." His mother told him.

He grabbed his fork and was about to take a bite, when his Dad came running in panting and yelling, "They're 'ere! Run fer ya loives!"

His parents ran out of the house, and in their panic forgot him. The house was on fire and he was trapped. A large figure came in. He grinned wickedly at Wally. Wally stared with terror at him. He had a pipe, two jaundiced eyes, and was advancing on him, ready to burn him.

Then a teenage girl dashed passed the man and snatched Wally in her arms and exited. The small boy looked up at his savior. She was tall, with short, brown hair and eyes to match. When she spoke, her voice was an Aussie accented melody.

"'ello bucko, name's Rallda. Dun worry, Ah'll get'cha back to yer folks."

Wally liked her. He remembered every detail about her. She wore a soft, hooded, orange shirt and khaki capris. She led him away from his home, which was now only burning ashes.

It was a hard and long journey trying to find Wally's Parents. They had to travel on foot through the wild lands, not knowing where Bandicoot and Tamsa Beatles had gone.

They tramped through mud and mire, shrub lands, and rivers. After a number of days, they finally met up with Mr. And Mrs. Beatles. Rallda returned Wally to his worried parents, and departed back the way she had come to find her friend, Brollaw.

From there, the three Beatles moved to America, after finding an airport, and they moved into a small suburb in Cleveland, Ohio.

Wally almost always wore an orange hoodie to remind him of Rallda.

It didn't take him too long to meet the girl next door, Kuki Sanban, who took an immediate liking to him.

Wally was woken out of his trance as a mysterious voice called, "Wallabee,"

He looked up at the tapestry at one of the four KND founders, "Matthoia?"

"Numbuh 4?" He looked behind him, it was Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 1, Matthoia spoke to meh," Numbuh 4 told him.

Numbuh 1 looked queerly at numbuh 4, then at the tapestry, "Matthia, spoke to you?"

"Yes, yes! S'e said 'Wallabee'," Numbuh 4 continued.

"Wallabee?"

"Yes, s'e sa…"

"Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Ah wanna be jus' loike 'er, a warrior!"

Numbuh 1 chuckled, "You have a long way to go before you're anything close to being a warrior like Matthia."

Numbuh 4 sighed with dissapointment, "Ah know,"

Numbuh 1 smiled, "Come on Numbuh 4, best get ready for the feast tonight. Our celebration for all five of us and our first day as Kids Next Door operatives."

Numbuh 4 smiled, "Ah'll go 'elp wit' the preparations!"

He began to run and tripped on his sneakers and fell flat on the ground.

Numbuh 1 chuckled. Numbuh 4 really needs a smaller pair of shoes!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yippie! Here's the second chapter of Redwally. Much 3/4 ho yiss! Enjoy!

2

The setting evening sun shone down on Father.

He was coming!

He was big, tough and evil to the core. His hair was neatly cut and his clothes were proper from the pipe in his mouth to the shoes on his feet. Only a few knew what had happened so long ago that had caused his hatred of children.

He sat in his easy chair, knowing his newly formed plan would succeed.

Only this day had new Kids Next Door agents arrived in the assigned sector. Father smiled cruely, he would defeat the KND at all costs.

At the dining room table in the new KND treehouse, the five new operatives sat for their first meal—and feast!

Numbuh 4 sat next to his baby brother, Joey, who his parents had told him to watch. On his other side was Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban. Kuki was always full of cheer and bliss and Wally thought her quite pretty. She had the longest eyelashes he had ever seen, the silkiest hair, the sweetest smile…

Numbuh 4 turned away and blushed. He looked at Joey to make sure he was coping well. You could never tell with babies.

Lizzie Divine arrived at the table pushing a cart of food. Placing the platters on the table, she announced what each one was as she revealed them.

"White angel food cake, shrimp with fresh cream, turkey, potatoe, and beef pot pie with gravy, lemon marangue pie, peach cobbler, and honey cakes with whipped cream just for you Nigie."

The five kids licked their lips with hunger.

Lizzie placed seven pitchers of different beverages on the table as well.

Numbuh 1 sat at the head of the table, "Thank you very much for the meal, Lizzie. Now, all of you, listen to me. I am the leader of this treehouse and I order you not to eat,"

There was an audible moan at the announcement.

"But to stuff with as much as you can get! Tuck in!"

There was a loud cheer and a mad rush to grab as great an amount of food as possible.

Later…

"Whoo baby, was that good food," Numbuh 5 complimented.

"Yeah, I wish I could have some more," Numbuh 2 added.

Dispite their differences, Numbuhs 3 and 4 had become quite friendly. They had taken an interest in little Joey Beatles. They had joked and played with him for a while. He had crawled onto Numbuh 3's lap and rested his head on her chest.

Numbuh 3 gently felt his blond hair, "Oh how cute, doesn't he look peaceful?"

Numbuh 4 chuckled quietly, "Aye, he sure does."

Numbuh 2 tittered and remarked, "Ooh, would you look at Kuki and Wally, carin' for that baby like it was their own."

Numbuh 4 blushed with embarrassment.

Numbuh 5 glared at Numbuh 2 and replied, "Numbuh 2, knock it off. Don't think I haven't seen you starin' at my sister like she's the most beautiful thing you ever set yo' ees on. You look like a love struck fool when you do"

It was Numbuh 2's turn to blush. He left the table mumbling about going to the bathroom.

It was getting late, and everyone had moved to the living area. Numbuhs 3 and 4 sat on the couch and Joey was falling asleep on Numbuh 3. She sand a Japanese lullaby to him softly.

"Morimo iyagaru bon kara saki nya, yukimo chiratsu kushi, komona kushi, nakushi."

Numbuh 4 hummed along with the melody as it was putting him to sleep.

"Morimo iyagaru bon kara saki nya, yukimo chiratsu kushi, komona kushi, nakushi."

Numbuh 4's head had unconsciously drifted onto Numbuh 3's chest.

"Lan lan lan laaaa lan lan. Lan laaaaa lan lan lan. Laaaa lan lan lan. Laaaa lan lan lan."

Numbuh 3 paused and looked down at the peacefully slumbering Numbuh 4. He was smiling which caused her to do likewise.

"Mukoni mieruwa oyano uchi."

She yawned and rested her head on Numbuh 4's. The others were asleep too as the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky.

Me: I think I got the Japanese lyrics right, truly sorry if I didn't. Like I said there was a lot of 3/4. Anyway…I beg you to give a review to my fanfic, it has none so pity it and give it one. :gives you puppydog eyes: pweeeaaase?


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Thanks to Death Angel's Shadow for giving me a review! If you hadn't, I might never have updated. Anyway, if you thought there was a lot of 3/4 in the second chapter, just wait and see what else is in store.

3

Father was having a nightmare.

He was in that small Australian village again. Plundering and pillaging just for fun. That teenage girl, Rallda, and her friend were dead. He had given Rallda what he thought she deserved for ruining his fun, her friend had perished with her.

Then as he turned around, it happened.

A girl in a black cloak appeared. Under it she was garbed in a long purple tunic with white sleeves. She had long, dark brown hair and eyes that glared at Father with blazing contempt.

For the first time in his life, Father ran away. He knew he could not scare her. He ran faster, past scenes of death and destruction he had caused. The cloaked figure grew bigger. Father couldn't go any faster, in fact, he was slowing down. He didn't want that. He was stuck in the mire of a swamp. The girl was now a giant!

But more frightening than that was the sword she held. It was ancient but strong and beautifully deadly.

She swung it and a million lights reflected off of it as it struck

Father woke up sweating and panting. This girl, she seemed familiar and he was actually scared of her? No. He feared no creature living or dead. He would meet his neighbors and show them who was in charge.

Numbuh 4 was rudely awakened from slumber by loud knocking. He rubbed at his eyes and sluggishly slid off the couch. He looked out the window to see who was out there.

But when he looked he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was he.

That same silhouetted man. That same pipe and those exact cold jaundiced eyes. The same man who had destroyed his home that long time ago.

Numbuh 5 yawned, "Who is it, Numbuh 4?"

But Numbuh 4 was lost for words.

Numbuh 5 got up to take a look for herself. Her eyes shot open at the sight. "Wake up, everyone! It's Father!"

The other three operatives leaped up and ran to where Numbuh 5 was, Numbuh 3 still carrying Joey.

Numbuh 4 regained his composure. "Who goes there?" He yelled.

Five figures stepped forth at the same time and spoke as one, "Before you stands the mighty Father. We are the Delightful Children form Down the Lane. We speak for him."

"Then speak and leave!" Numbuh 5 barked harshly at them.

Father held a whispered conference with his Delightful Children.

"Father says he will only speak to your leader,"

Numbuh 1 had heard this, "I'll see what he wants. Let them in."

Numbuh 4 returned to the window, "Agreed. Leave any o' yer weapons daown."

Father sneered. Having no weapons, he approached the door.

Numbuh 4 and 5 led Father through the treehouse, while Numbuh 2 brought up the rear with the Delightful Children. They reached their destination quickly. Numbuh 1 sat calmly in his chair. He beckoned Father to sit on a different chair. Father did so and the Delightful Children found another close by.

Numbuh 1 stared levelly at Father, "Now then, what do you want?"

Father held the stare, "I'll tell you what I want, you snotty little punk. I want this treehouse, every last corner and stairway. Got it?"

Numbuh 4 leapt up furiously, "Listen 'ere, ya snake, ya dun scare meh. Oi'll tell you wot ya get nothin'! Nothin'! Got that!"

Bristling with rage, he sat back down next to Kuki, who was feeding Joey.

"You must forgive Numbuh 4, he's impulsive. Now, I can't give you our treehouse, that's out of the question. Now i…"

Father interrupted, "I don't care! You'll give me this place weather you like it or not! Tell them my articles, my Delightful Children!"

The Delightful Children began to eerily state his articles.

"Surrender is total and immediate

Anyone who apposes Father will be slain

Anything and everything of the con…"

_Crack! Fwack! Bang!_

Numbuh 4 had given them a good strike with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Father snarled at Numbuh 4 and launched himself at him.

Numbuh 5 tripped him neatly in midair. She growled at him.

Father turned to Numbuh 1, "You have until tomorrow to give me you answer."

Numbuh 1 stood up, "I won't need until tomorrow, scourge. This is my answer: How dare you come here with your prissy, snooty little brats and recite your filthy articles to me? I swear that you, your kids, nor anyone else of yours will set foot in this treehouse while my friends and I have breathe in our bodies to fight you!"

Father sneered. His kids followed him as he turned to leave. His sinister voice echoed as he said, "Then die, all of you: every male, female, and all of your kind. You've chosen to appose me, so you have chosen death!"

Numbuh 5 then did something incredible.

Using all of her blazing strength, she gripped the couch and lifted it above her head. It was a large piece of furniture that had taken all five of them to move into the treehouse. She roared with the anger of a true warrior, "Get out now! Leave our home! I'm sick and tired of hearing your wicked voices! Scram before I decide to flatten you like pancakes!"

All six of them walked quickly away. The Delightful Children ran slapbang into Father who stood stock still, staring at the tapestry.

"Who is she?" he gasped.

"'er?" Numbuh 4 asked, pointing at a certain spot.

Father nodded.

Still pointing, Numbuh 4 declared heroically, "This is Matthoia the Warrior. S'e founded the Kids Next Door. An' anothah thing, that gul was the bravest kid that evuh lived. If s'e wos 'ere naow, you'd be 'avin' a good taste o' sword!"

Surprisingly, Father allowed Numbuh 4 to show him out.

Matthia the Warrior. The girl who had chased him in his nightmare. What did it mean?


End file.
